Moment of Truth
by LivesInDreams
Summary: Everything changes as you grow older. Lovers become friends and friends become enemies. But if you truly love someone you will fight for them. For the Team SOB: Rain Scene Challenge


**Penname: Lives In Dreams**

**Title of Story: Moment of Truth**

**Main Character(s): Jacob and Nessie**

**Canon/ Post Breaking Dawn**

**"The Rain Scene" Challenge**

**http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hopefully, you will enjoy this. And thanks to my awesome beta TRDancer.**

* * *

**Jacob**

The thing about life is that it has a way of making you believe that you have your happily ever after. It gives you shit and makes you think that you're worth nothing. But then it gives you something worth living for - a cause. Some people find God, some find that they can actually help other people, others find true love. They'd do anything to make their true love happy - because when they're happy, you're happy- and you'd risk your life to save them. At one point in your life, faith will grant you this pleasure. You know you've got it cause when you receive your gift there is a nervous fluttering feeling in your stomach and it never goes away. At some points you hardly feel it but at others, the times when you remember what you've got, it comes back and it's stronger than ever.

Another thing you should know is that faith hates certain people. Take me for example: it gives me a perfectly normal life, then suddenly all those old tribal stories are true, and I'm a werewolf. Then the person I thought was my true love loves and marries a vampire. But then it all changes when my supposed true love has a child and immediately I know that she is my true love. Nessie, that's the kid's name.

The thing with Nessie though, is that she grows up way to fast. After only six small, insignificant years, she is ready to go to high school. I immediately go with her -despite the fact that I look like I'm somewhere in my twenties and belong in college and not my freshman year- but the truth is, going with her is a big mistake. Each day of high school and my heart breaks more and more. Eventually, it's going to completely break apart.

To me, it looks like Ness doesn't even know I exist. She's got every guy's attention in that school and everyday she is with someone else. It's killing me.

But today I was walking down the school corridors on my way to collect something for my Spanish teacher, Mrs. Gil, and there she was. Leaning against the lockers with ... _Derrick_ leaning over her, flirting. It was disgusting watching them to do what they were doing. Sure, it was innocent stuff, but to me, well, it made me gag. But there was some special about this guy. For the last three months she had been with a different guy every day, but with... _him_ they had been messing around for a couple of weeks now. I'm beginning to get terrified that I'd lost her to him. Every time that I see them together, everything either freezes or quickens.

I remember seeing them 'lock lips' for the first time. My eyes were glued on them for a split second, and then they wouldn't stop blinking almost as if it wanted to wake up. I felt like I want to collapse and pretend it wasn't real. But I had to face the reality of it, people were around me and I knew that Nessie would immediately know what happened if she saw me - I didn't want to put her through any pain or awkwardness. So I just kept walking, repeating to myself that it wasn't real. I'm sure that, by that point, Edward thought I was insane.

I can hear soft footsteps behind me and I slightly turn my head and catch sight of the soft copper curls - Nessie. She is right behind me.

I don't know what is controlling my body at this point - my heart or my brain- but I stop and turn around to face her. She is lazily walking down the halls with earphones in, gently swaying her head in time with the music, or mouthing the words. It's so damn cute - it puts a slight smile on my face. At the point of me staring at her with a smile, she looks up and stares directly at me and jumps back a little. Instantly I drop the smile.

Once she was in ear shot distance and still looking at me, I mouthed her something.

She takes the earphones out and asks, "What?"

"I said, why you skipping out on class? Your incompetent father isn't going to like that."

"Whoa, Jake, that's a big word... for you, that is."

"Well, you know, I've been paying attention whilst being in school. If I've got to endure it I might as well learn something." By this point we are walking together. This was the closest we've been since coming to high school.

"I see."

"You never answered my question."

She sighs before answering me. "I didn't go into class because, well, I have forever to live. What's the point in learning everything right now? Might as well leave some stuff out to make it interesting in years to come."

"Whatever you say, Ness."

We continue to walk, with the ever increasing awkwardness getting the better of me. Before I know it, I'm speaking what my emotions are telling me.

"So, that Derrick guy, are you and him. You know, a... "I paused, trying to search for the right word, but luckily, my brain box Nessie came up with one.

"A thing?"

"Yeah, one of those."

"Possibly, what's it to you, anyway?"

"I'm just asking, Nessie."

"And I'm just saying, Jake. Maybe I don't _feel _like sharing my personal life with you."

"I've known you since you were born, and you can't even answer a simple fucking question?"

"There's no need to start cussing. My personal life is my personal life."

That does it. I can feel the beast within wanting to come out and attack her. But I won't give it that satisfaction. I force myself not to push her out of the way or shake her and ask her if she is crazy. I just rush straight past her, trying to get out of the school's fire exits before I change.

I burst through the door as Jacob the wolf. Luckily, there was no one hanging around this area. In this current state of mind I would probably ended up killing them. Maybe faith is saving everyone but me today – like always.

The fencing is down in this area of the school – some guys crashed into it about a month ago and the school was too cheap to fix it. I go straight through it; heading toward the tree house Seth and I built that was full of clothing and food just in case we had an "accident" – as we called it – in school.

At the bottom of the tree, I keep trying to change back into normal Jacob, but it isn't working. The anger is too much and it is keeping me in this form. I just feel like crying. All four legs just start to collapse and when I hit the ground, I am Jacob.

I manage to find the energy to climb up the tree to the house and go in. There, I grab a pair of jeans and a white tee. I somewhat want to stay up here because only Seth knows of this place. But the majority of me wants to go down to La Push beach. Mostly because the waves always calm me, but also because Nessie knows that's where I'd go and some part of me is hoping that she will be the one to come and get me.

I jump down and land on some stray branches and nearly scream out in pain – I'd forgotten to put something on my feet. I can't be bothered to go back up now, plus I am set on getting to the beach.

***

**Nessie**

Jacob has been annoying me since we started high school, but everyone seems to be on his side. According to my mother, I should stop having a new boy every day. But I've been with Derek for the last fortnight. Even this, though, doesn't seem to please anyone. Everyone seems to want me to be with Jacob – even Aunt Rose, who hates the dog. Jacob also seems to want to be with me, so I don't dare get close enough to him. I might slip and hold his hand. Then I'd see what he is thinking, and I doubt I want to know what's going through the twenty something year old.

Anyone that is friends with me sides with me and, of course, they tell me not to accept the fact that out of a family of nine – including Seth- that I, the one who has, so to speak, fallen out with Jacob, has to be the one to go get him off that stupid beach.

The only reason I go, though, is because it would mean we are alone and then I can hopefully sort all this out. But I don't know how Jacob will react to what I am going to say to him, especially with today's episode in the school hallways. Though, if anyone else was there I will just be humiliating him, and I can't do that to him. I've known him long enough that I've grown to respect him and make him my brother; I can't treat him like a completely worthless idiot.

I sigh and push myself off the bed, completely forgetting to lift a jacket, but, really, it will just get in my way. Instead of wearing the normal flat shoes that I wear with these jeans, I opt for the chucks that were thrown in the back of my closet. I wince at the memories that they brought back to me – the old, care-free me. Since going to high school and being accepted into the social group I am in, I never touched these things. None of them would be seen wearing them so I never wear them. But they are good for running.

My dad is in the hall when I leave my room, but he won't even make eye contact with me. He apparently doesn't like what I have become. But he is too much of a teddy bear – and a sucker for the puppy dog eyes- to take it all away from me. But it does come with a price. We never talk, which was something I was easily able to live with. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him wince. All I can think is that it serves him right.

Outside, the heavens have opened up. The garden is already flooded and the pathway has huge puddles on it. I smile slightly – the rain made it fun to run- I tie my hair up, insert the earphone and start blasting some music.

On the run to the beach I don't meet a single life form. The town is dead; I guess this is more than average rain storm that has everyone retreating into their homes.

Once I come to the borderline of grass and sand, I slow down, and start to scan the area for Jacob - he could be anywhere on this so many miles long beach. Luckily for me, though, I manage to find him soon enough. I slowly walk towards him, trying to prolong the conversation I want to have - or at least some part of me. With each step I keep sinking deeper. The sand will bury my foot and in some way - probably mentally- I have to use extreme force to pull it back out. Each step gets harder and harder, the closer I am to Jacob, the deeper each foot step was. Just inches away, all I want to do is run back - retrace my footsteps - but when I look back they are gone. The only way I can go now is forward.

I sit down - in the sand, yuck - next to him. He doesn't even flinch or notice my presence. I try to talk, but my throat is dry and it just comes out all scratchy.

"Hey Jake," I whisper. The water dripping down from my hair is starting to gather up. I go to wipe it off, but Jacob is too fast and beats me to it.

"Hey Nessie," he whispers back softly, still wiping the rain droplets off my face. That's the thing about Jake - the thing that makes my heart clench. No matter how mean or nasty or selfish I am to him or anyone else he will always treat me like I am the centre of the world. It makes me feel... special, because I've seen the way he acts when other members of my family were like that.

"So how are you? It must be pretty cold out here, what with us being at a beach and it raining." Okay, so I'm rambling and stalling for time. But I can't just jump to the 'we can't be together. Ever. Because I. Love. Derrick. Got it?' part.

"The weather's not really bothering me, just some of the complicated stuff going on."

"Complicated stuff? Like what?"

"Just grown up stuff."

"Oh, really, like what," I ask, touching his arms. Shit, my first mistake. I tried to block the thoughts out, retracting my arm as fast I can. But I can't undo what I say.

He looks at me, a small smile playing on his face, though, as soon as he noticed it, he corrected it. "Just adult stuff, nothing to concern you..."

"You say that as if it does," I playfully say. I look straight into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were almost black, full of something dark and unfriendly, almost self-hating. I can't stall anymore. I sigh before starting. "Jacob. I need to talk to you."

This sparks his interest and his eyes seem to lighten up. Great, now I've given him false hope. I went to tell him that it was about how we couldn't be together, but he beat me to it – talking, that is.

"What about, Ness, you have my undivided attention."

"Jacob, it's about us. How you and I... how we can't be together."

"But why? What have I not got that those other guys have?" He starts to protest, but I have to stop him. There are tears forming in his eyes. I don't want to see him cry. I don't want him to see me cry.

"Jacob, you've got everything and more than what every other guy at school has. The only difference between you and them is that I've known you my entire life, Jake. I love you, but like a brother. It just wouldn't feel right to have you as my other half."

"Nessie, that doesn't matter. It only proves that I know you best. I'd be the best person for you."

"In a sense, yes, it does. But it also means I can't have a fresh start with you. I'd always be your little girl in your eyes. Plus for me it would be like dating a family member. It just wouldn't feel right, Jake. Please try to understand. You and I will never end up as a couple."

"Nessie, please look," he pleads and stands up to face me. I just look at him, confused as to what he is doing. He started to pull his tee off, shocking me. I try to look away, but I can't. His body is just so beautiful. It is almost as if he is pulling his tee off in slow motion. Slowly more skin os shown and I am blown away by his muscular body. I know I am staring and I know I shouldn't be staring. At first I thought that this was his way of making me love him. That I would be so impressed by his body that I would be completely start struck and just leave with him and I being a couple.

It is at this point that I try to stop looking. But I can't, the slim, faded pink line that races down his chest catches my attention. Instead of staring at him, I am staring at it. For some reason, I feel like it holds many secrets. I guess it has something to do with me, otherwise why would he show it to me?

"Jacob... How... How did you get that," I ask, still attempting to look at his face instead of the scar.

"Trying to defend you."

"Why? What happened?"

"Sam, he tried to attack Bella when you were still in the womb. He was trying to kill you, thinking that you were a monster. At the time, I thought I was just defending your mother. But looking back, knowing what I know now, a large part of me was trying to protect you."

I just sot there. I just don't know what to say.

"Jake..."

"No, Nessie, listen to me. Imprint or no imprint, I still and forever will, love you."

"What the hell do you mean by an 'Imprint'?"

"It doesn't matter; all that matter is I love you. I love you, Nessie."

I am shocked, to say the least. But it makes me know -almost instinctively- that this is where I have to end it. He has to know exactly how I feel.

"Sorry, Jake, we can't always get what we want."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you want me to return the feelings. But I love Derrick."

I push up - the sand feeling solid this time- and just walk away. I feel bad about leaving him in the rain. But this is the best way. A clean cut would definitely heal faster.


End file.
